


Weddings

by NikkiDoodle



Series: Foxy Grandpa [43]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Abandonment, F/M, Family Issues, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Heavy Angst, Kissing, Love Confessions, Rough Kissing, Sad Ending, Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:40:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21526873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikkiDoodle/pseuds/NikkiDoodle
Summary: It's Bird Person's wedding and it's got Rick and [Name] thinking about things that maybe they shouldn't...[Rick x Reader]
Relationships: Rick Sanchez/Original Female Character(s), Rick Sanchez/Reader
Series: Foxy Grandpa [43]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/829257
Comments: 1
Kudos: 66





	1. Chapter 1

"Bird person is getting married?"

You asked looking at Rick holding the wedding invite. His loud belch was basically your answer as he tossed the invite down on the work table before you.

"G-Guess so."

"Are you going?"

You asked picking up the invite and looking it over. Arching a brow you were surprised to see that it was Tammy, a girl from Summer's school, was getting married to him.

"How old is Bird Person? Isn't this like... Pedophile territory?"

Rick laughed at that question. He had sat down on the stool behind you and popped open his flask.

"Bird Person mates for life so if -- if he's marked her t-then it doesn't really matter."

Your brows frowed together as you rolled your eyes. That was such a Rick answer and the both of you knew it.

"Are. You. Going?"

You asked again causing Rick to groan.

"No."

"But isn't he your best friend?"

"Doesn't mean I have to go."

You sighed. Rick was Rick and there wasn't much else you could really do to get him to go. In all honesty if he went you would probably be dragged along as well and there was no telling what others knew or might say.

"Alright. But I bet Beth makes you go."

You teased with a small grin on your face as you turned back to what you were working on. Rick cocked a brow and narrowed his eyes.

"A-And how would she know?"

Your lips twitched upward at the suspension laced in his tone.

"Because Tammy is Summer's best friend and if Tammy is the one sending out invites then -- "

"Fuck! Summers gonna get one too!"

Rick shouted bolting from his stool and rushing back into the house slamming the door behind him while you were laughing your ass off knowing Rick was going to get dragged to the wedding regardless.


	2. Chapter 2

The ride in the space ship had been a doozy. Summer was gushing about her friend getting married and Morty seemed a bit wirded out by it. Never the less Rick seemed already done with it and they weren't even there yet.

"Say Rick, you should be happy your friend is getting married! Maybe it's time that you start thinking about the same thing?"

"Larry!"

"What!? He can finally meet someone and move out of the house! That's all I'm saying!"

Beth wasn't amused in the slightest and suddenly an idea popped into your head. You had been sitting in the back with Jerry, Summer, and Morty while Rick drove and Beth sat up front with her dad.

Since the family had their memories erased about your and Rick's relationship Jerry had just stepped into territory that he shouldn't have, but hadn't known that.

Now you had something to think about on the way there. Would Rick ever even think about marrying you? Was that even a possibility? Had any other Ricks from other dimensions ever married their [Name] before?

So many questions were stirred up that shouldn't have been and now that they were you knew they weren't about to leave you alone. Question was though, did Rick have the same thoughts swimming around in his head?

You looked to him but noticed that his eyes seemed bored as he focused on the driving. Biting your bottom lip you huffed and leaned back with what little room you had.

  
When you all arrived and the ship was parked walking inside it was a grand area. Your lips parted with how amazing this all looked and you honestly questioned just how they could afford this type of a wedding.

"Hey here's our table!"

Summer said as she rushed for it. It was inside some large type of auditorium chapel like event building. Apparently the type of wedding was to be a ceremony in Bird Person's people's manner. Which you didn't know much about that.

"Here [Name]."

Beth said sitting you beside Rick. You had no complaints as you took your seat and looked around. You had dressed down pretty much for the wedding. Some black slacks and a green top that was loose on your figure.

You didn't want to wear a dress or heels, that was uncomfortable and the worst. You just wanted what was going to be easy to move around in and besides it wasn't as if you honestly knew anyone here you had to impress.

"I-I'll be at the bar."

Rick said before he walked off. You watched his body retreating toward the open bar. Your heart skipped a beat for a minute as you were disappointed with his choice, but wasn't surprised.

"Oh my Gosh! I can't believe that she's getting married to Bird Person!"

Summer giggled causing your lips to turn up at your younger cousin. You didn't know either of them very well, but as long as they found happiness in each other that's really all that mattered.

Rising from the table Morty glanced your way.

"Where -- Where are you going, [Name]?"

"Open bar."

You said simply as if it should have been common knowledge. Anyone who knew you knew that you'd never pass up a free drink; least that was the excuse you'd have to tell your family now.

"Heeeeey."

Squanchi said as he seen you walking over. Rick glanced your way a little before he turned back to the mirror on the bar.

"Hey Squanchi."

You greeted the cat looking guy. Last time you had seen him, Rick and the guys were playing cards. Time before that had been at the house party that was thrown in a chaotic fashion.

"So [Name], how the squanch goes you?"

"I'm doing fine. You?"

"Squanching tastic! This free bar is great! Guess Bird Person really still knows his friends!"

You grinned at that little part.

"Yeah seems like all of my friends have someone... so when can I expect the open bar from you two?"

He laughed causing your ears to warm. You looked at Rick in the mirror and noticed his eyes were on you. It didn't help your face to become any less red and your eyes shifted away.

"Uh-oh, trouble in paradise?"

"What -- no! It's just uh, complicated I guess."

You told him while Rick continued to watch in the mirror.

"I'm the last [Name] in the entire species of mine through millions of demensions. The council of Ricks has some pretty strict rules in place... I'm not even allowed to have kids probably let alone marry Rick."

Squanchi seemed to sadden at the news. His ear laid back and a frown came to his lips.

"So, it's not something that's ever been spoken of before..."

"I know you've been together a squanchin long time."

"We have.... almost two years now."

"Wow. That must be hard with the sleezy council telling you guys what you can and can't do..."

"It is what it is I guess."

You explained seeming to cause the cat to down his drink and order another one. The whole while listening Rick hadn't even touched his drink and then suddenly he sat up straight in his seat.

"Hey kid, come with me."

Rick motioned his head to the right causing both you and Squanchi to watch him move away from the bar. Blinking you too stood from your seat and followed after him.

Squanchi having a small grin slip over his lips watching the two of you disappear in the crowd.


	3. Chapter 3

You had followed him to a balcony that over looked the parking lot for the building. The sky was almost a maroon orange which was strange yet satisfying. You looked out at all the people still coming to the wedding seeing them file in line to enter the building.

"This whole event is stupid."

Rick said, his eyes out on the sky. You leaned forward a little as your own eyes turned to look up at Rick.

"Isn't love stupid sometimes?"

"That's just it though -- it's -- it's all stupid."

You frowned a little.

"Just because one marriage fails doesn't mean another will."

Rick finally looked at you that point. You had hit below the belt on that one, but you hadn't done it in a mean way. You weren't trying to get under his skin at all.

"Let someone be happy for their choices. It's not like you're living their life -- "

"Do you want to get married?"

This silenced you. You looked at Rick with a unsure expression before you turned your head away.

"Marriage is just a piece of paper. It doesn't make anything change in a relationship besides a last name and a promise to spend the rest of your lives together."

Rick watched you carefully while you explained your thoughts behind the idea.

"So not really, but in a way I guess I do want to be married. To be able to say that someone cares about me enough to want to be with me for the rest of their life, no matter how long that might be... But I also don't see the need."

"You're completely contradicting yourself."

"Oh shut up. I dunno how else to explain my feelings on it."

You huffed. Rick sighed his arm moved to reach out for you. Surprised when he grabbed you, he pulled you into his side and held you there. His eyes still on you while he held you close.

"What?"

You asked only to be answered by a kiss. Your eyes fluttered closed and you leaned into his hold. But it didn't last long as Rick pulled away. Taking your wrist in his own he pulled you from the balcony and back inside. Moving through the groups of people until he found what he was looking for.

Pushing open the door to an adjacent empty room he shut the door behind the both of you before pinning you to the door. You gasped as Rick kissed you, sliding his leg between your thighs and pressing up against your covered cunt.

His kiss was hard and rough, but that's how Rick was sometimes. You weren't sure what brought this about but you weren't ready to ruin it by saying anything.


	4. Chapter 4

Everyone was dead. The federation swooped in and the whole wedding was a trap. Tammy worked with the federation and killed Rick's friends -- the family and yourself barely escaped with your lives and now we're on some small ass planet hiding.

You felt hopelessly lost. Things had taken a sickening turn and you felt pained by it -- and what's worse was Rick was distancing himself from you. Jerry had fought with Beth and you figured that Rick had to have heard it.

So you went to him.

"What the fuck are you doing?"

You questioned catching Rick trying to sneak away. He jumped turning on his heels to face you. A look of sorrow crossed his face as he was caught red handed.

"L-look, [Name], I -- I gotta go do something so -- "

He couldn't even finish the shitty lie he was trying to tell when he seen your hurt face.

"Where are you going Rick?"

You questioned feeling the sinking feeling in the pit of your stomach.

He was running away all over again, just like before when you were a kid.

Stepping forward your body was shaking. Everything in your mind was screaming to try and make him stay.

"You don't have to leave Rick! Please! Just stay here! I can't -- I can't bare it if you leave again! I just -- I can't!"

"Hey, hey, hey! Kiddo!"

He said walking back toward you. His arms wrapped around your shoulders and he pulled you close. Your arms reached out and clung to him scared that if you let go he'd leave you behind.

"I'll be-- I'll be back baby."

"No. No you won't."

You cried into his shirt, your tears making wet marks against him. You held him tighter than before. He sighed. His hand came up and rubbed the back of your head.

"Please don't go."

You begged causing Rick's arms to tighten around you.

"I love yo-- "

Your sentence stopped short as you felt a pain course through your spine. A jolt of electricity ran right up your back. You gasped as your arms fell from Rick and your body slipped into his having him catch you before you fell to the ground unconscious.

He had heard what you had started to say and he just looked at your body that he laid softly against the ground. Looking over your face he ran his hand over your bangs.

"I'm sorry I'm such a-- a s-shity per-person, [Name]. I can't have you in -- I can't keep putting you in danger... B-but you'll forget all a-about me and move on and fi-find s-someone new."

He whispered kissing the top of your forehead before he left you there taking the ship and heading for the federation.


End file.
